An LED light source is used more and more widely, because the LED light source owns the advantages of high-efficiency lighting, low heating, power saving and long life time. The LED light gradually replaces the traditional lighting devices like an incandescent lamp and a halogen lamp. Nowadays, an LED bulb includes a light head, power supply board components, a lighting heat dissipation item and a lampshade. Between a light head and power supply board components; power supply board components and a lighting heat dissipation item all use the wire welding or use a screw press the wire directly to connect electrically. Because of the small space in the light device, the longer wire insert in the light device with messy is easy to make the phenomenon of the wire broken and the loosing wire welding.
Like the new type of the product for the licensing date on Sep. 25, 2013, the number of 201320131794.6 and the name of lighting diode bulb. A lighting diode bulb includes a light head. a light head includes a light inner sleeve, an electronic connection unit. The electronic conductive elastic clip is put in the light head inner sleeve. The electronic connection unit is combined under the light head inner sleeve. Through the electronic connection unit, the electricity conductive elastic clip and the electronic insert plug insert mutually to realize the electronic connection. The new type of the product uses the present technology of the commonly connected way by box and pin terminal to realize the electronic connection. The connected way needs to use the insert to realize the electronic connection, but the combination and the production process are all complicated. In order to adapt the use of need for the consumer, how to further simplify the structure, minimize the volume of the light head, and decrease the production cost are the main trend nowadays.